


Bye, Love you! (changjin)

by PotterHeadHGDM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA are police officers, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Love Confessions, M/M, Police, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hyunjin is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/pseuds/PotterHeadHGDM
Summary: Changbin loved hyunjin, hyunjin loved changbin, they had just never said it.... Until a phone call that ended with an abrupt confession
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104
Collections: I Love You's





	Bye, Love you! (changjin)

**Author's Note:**

> hey! my second work of this collection! im hope u like it!

Changbin sighed as he shifted through the papers on his desk.

This was his least favourite part of work. The paperwork.

Being a police officer was far from easy, sure, and Changbin had to study and work and do so, so many tests before he could even qualify to be in the police force, but unfortunately his nineteen-year-old mind had only thought about the kickass stuff, no the amount of actual work he had to do.

His desk was dusty from the lack of time he spent there, usually he worked out in the field, catching bad guys and busting drug heists, and even when he did get paperwork, he would bring it to his apartment and invite Hyunjin over so he could enjoy the dancer’s company while he tried to work.

Tried being the main word, as Hyunjin loved seeing Changbin in his uniform, so he barely got two steps through the door before they were ‘getting down to work’ in the non-work efficient way.

Changbin sighed as he thought of his boyfriend, breaking from his paperwork he wasn’t really doing anyway to reminisce.

Hyunjin, the ever-loving guy, had a date planned for them that evening, since they had both been busy with work lately and hadn’t had much time to spend together.

“what’re you looking so in love about.”

If his boss’s voice didn’t make him jump, it would’ve been the use of the word ‘love’.

Sure, Changbin loved his boyfriend, he would do anything for him, and he thought Hyunjin loved him too… they had just never said it.

“how Hyunjin looks in his dancing clothes probably.” Changbin’s fellow officer, Jisung, called from his desk with a snicker, causing Changbin to promptly shoot him a glare. “what? You know it’s true.”

“you’re no better!” the elder retorted, watching Jisung’s face go completely red. “oh wait, aren’t you like, not allowed to look at Minho like that? Or poor sungie gets punished?”

“Hey! That’s not true! If I’m good I- “

“Jisung you’re digging yourself a deeper hole.” Chan laughed from where he still stood by Changbin’s desk. “why’d you jump so much before binnie? You still haven’t confessed?”

“it’s not that I haven’t shown it…” Changbin responded guiltily. “I just… don’t know how to put it into words…”

“ha! Pussy!”  
  


“says you Jisung!”

“can you guys ever stop arguing?”

“sorry Chan Hyung”

“sorry Chan Hyung.”

Jisung stuck his tongue out at Changbin one last time before getting back to work, and Changbin was so, so very tempted to flip him off, but the sound of his phone going off snapped some sense into him.

He picked it up off the desk, and immediately Hyunjin’s smiling face greeted him, lips puckered out and hair brushed back, throwing a wink at the camera. Changbin smiled just looking at the picture, before pressing answer.

“hey baby, what’s up?” he asked. Though happy to hear from him, he was a little confused why his boyfriend was calling in the middle of the day.

_“I was just driving through town and picked up some taco bel for lunch, thought I’d bring you some, but I wanted to make sure there wasn’t a dead body on the table again.”_

Changbin couldn’t help but chuckle as he could hear Hyunjin’s cringe in his voice.

“there isn’t, thank you Jinnie, I’d love to see you, it’ll get my mind off this paperwork.”

_“well I’ll be over soon! Tell Jisung I grabbed him a milkshake, and apologise to Chan for me, apparently he’s meeting Innie’s parents tonight and they make a lot of food.”_

“sounds good, see you soon.”

“ _bye, love you!”_

The call ended just as Changbin almost choked on his own saliva, surely, he hadn’t heard that wrong? Did Hyunjin just say I love you? Over the phone? For the first time?

He ran his hand through his hair, needing a second to process his thoughts.

What was he supposed to say when Hyunjin came to the station? Did he even realise he said it? Did he even say it? Was he just hallucinating?

Apparently a second to collect himself turned out to be ten minutes, as soon the voice of his over dramatic boyfriend was filling the office.

“baby~ I got food~” he sing songed, practically cat walking towards Changbin, bag of taco bell in his hand, dressed in a stylish back jacket and white pants, looking flawlessly beautiful and without a care in the world, Changbin quite the opposite, as he looked up at the god of a man with wide eyes.

“what? Do I have something on my face?” Hyunjin tilted his head to the side in confusion, pouting out his lips cutely, which caused Changbin’s heart to clench tighter in his chest. “binnie?”

“oh... I uhm_” Changbin was at a loss for words, what was he supposed to say? Should he just be straight out with it? Maybe... “uhm... did you mean what you s-said... over the phone?”

“huh?”

So Hyunjin didn’t know what he said, huh.

Changbin groaned at the realisation that he would have to explain this.

“you said you... uhm..., loved me…”

Hyunjin’s face lost all colour, and he was seemingly lost in space as he stared off into the distance, horror painted over every inch of his body, no words left his lips, and for a moment Changbin wondered if he was dead.

“fuck!” the cursed startled everyone in the office, as all eyed turned to look in wonder at the attractive boy, standing next to Changbin’s next and now carding his hands through his soft hair stressfully. “shit shit shit please tell me you’re joking!”

“uh... no?”

At this point Changbin was concerned, and a little bit upset, why was Hyunjin making a big deal? Did he not feel that way? was it just a habit to say I love you after a call?

“do you... not love me?”

The question was soft, and across the room you could hear Jisung snort, earning him a slap on the back of the head from Chan.

“what?” the question that left Hyunjin’s lips hurt even more, his face showing confusion and disbelief, it seemed he really didn’t mean to say it. “what are you talking about? Of course, I do!”

Changbin raised an eyebrow. “oh.” He said dumbly. “then why did you make a huge deal.”

“I wasn’t supposed to tell you till tonight…” the sheepish grin the dancer sent Changbin had him laughing lightly, the grin then morphing into a pout. “don’t laugh at me… I had it all planned.”

Changbin stood up from his chair, his police boots making him slightly taller, but not nearly as tall as Hyunjin, so it was still a of a weird angle when he wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s waist.

“Hwang Hyunjin, I fucking love you.” He laughed. “But you’re really not very bright.”

A smile broke out across Hyunjin’s face again.

“I love you too.”

Their lips met, and cheers erupted around the office.


End file.
